


Dismiss your fears and throw it back

by soundslikefire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bartender Zayn, Hand Jobs, Insecure Liam, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shitty plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundslikefire/pseuds/soundslikefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam handjobs after work, what else do you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dismiss your fears and throw it back

"Three shots please bartender." Liam slides onto a stool and places both hands on the sticky bar counter. The slight man behind it turns around chuckling and glances around the full joint.  
"Have you got friends joining you mate?" He's quieter than most bartenders Liam duely notes but not really because there's a roar rushing in his ears so that could just be his head. Liam shakes it jerkily. The man shrugs in his slightly over sized T-shirt and pinches three shot glasses together with one hand, pulling them up from underneath the counter.  
"I could cut you off now, you realize...?" He tips the bottle up so the golden liquid pours effortlessly into each glass through the spigot and yanks it up with a flourish at the third glass. Liam shakes his head, "not drunk, tired."  
"All the better reason to stop now,” the man cheerfully places the tallest bottle back on the wall behind him.  
"M'names Liam." He was briefly intrigued at the nimble finer the man possessed as he didn’t spill a drop and put the glasses into a short row.  
The tan bartender laughs lightly and nudges one towards him. "Liam's a solid name." He finally says and produces a half empty bottle of water from the elusive bar. He takes a swing and is about to set it down again as liam grabs his wrist. "Can I help you man?" He says not rudely; he just wants his arm back.  
Liam lets go and eyes the water bottle. "Can I have some?"  
His nose wrinkles as his eyebrows go up. "I just poured you three hard shots Liam." Liam’s shoulders slump and his eyes look kind of red, "Yeah your right." But the brown eyed barman just grins softly and pours the rest of it into a free sotch glass and swipes the shots off the counter.  
Liam drinks fast and is breathing hard by the time he finishes swallowing and big Tshirt is looking at him a little strangely as his hands freeze over the cap of another water. "Um?"  
Liam self consciously wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and for good measure does a once over his lips with his tongue. The man coughs darkly and grabs the glass not meeting Liam’s eyes. "That was hot," he murmurs lowly.  
Liam feels the heat pool around his checks. "Thanks-I didn't catch your name, again?"  
"That's because i didn't volunteer it."  
He smiles coyly and wipes down a section a little farther down.  
Well two can play that game, Liam thinks. "Am I allowed to ask for it?" With his back almost completely turned away from Liam, he gives a minute shake of his head and hands some girl a colorful cup.  
"No." He says pleasantly as he waves to some one walking in the pub. Liam doesn't turn around instead opting to stare at this anomaly.  
"Tell me. Your name." Liam's voice lowers a few octaves and he’s smug when he watches the man’s eyes darken. Liam surprises even himself, he wasn't one for direct confrontation.  
Running a hand through his dark hair, he mutters a quick sound, much rougher than before. Liam leans forward openly smirking as he rests two forearms on the table. "Couldn't catch that, wanna try again?"  
"Zayn, its Zayn."  
Liam leans back and grins wider. "There we go. And when do you get off Zayn?"  
There are his hands go rushing through his pitch hair again, probably, Liam reckons, ruining a solid ten minutes of work. "Can't tell you," Zayn is quiet and aloof again and Liam doesn't all that mind being sober right now, although hes 50 percent zayns just letting him down easy.  
"S'too bad" Liam lets his head drop as he shakes it and lets his eyes flicker back to where Zayn is biting his lip.  
"It's about 10 minutes," Zayns looking at the rag in his hand. Liam slaps the counter as he gets up.  
"Kay Zayn just let me know." And he’s walking away. As soon as he's out of sight Liam gets an itch climbing up his spin and fists his shirt roughly. I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have said anything hes going to think-"  
Liams fretting is cut off by a small warm hand pressed against the small of his back. "Ready?" Liam not mutely and allows himself to be meandered through the pub. Liams clenching his hands, Zayn gonna think he knows what hes doing. Near his ear, a small sweet exhale whispers “relax, babe.”  
In the full light of Zayn’s first floor flat Liam is standing on even more unsteady ground then he was before. Zayn’s a light gold everywhere with little spots of black ink that Liam wants to run his tongue over except hes not really what the standard fare for this kind of thing is.  
“Zayn,” Liam tries shakily. his back to towards him and he lifts the t-shirt over his head. Liams mouth waters as he watching the tan back flex. Quickly the two are kissing and its quick on edge just like Liam imagines a hook up to be. His hands are splayed across Zayns back running up and down the indent of his spine. He feels grabby slender fingers near the hem of his shirt. “Off” Zayn kisses into his mouth. Liam steps back and uncertainty brings it over his head. Hes stuck with a pair of brown eyes glued to his chest.  
“I--uh….” he fades of wistfully. He shouldn't have come here, not with Zayn anyway, who's too perfect for Liam to even compare to, he mind as well be standing next to the sun. He goes to put the shit back on and walk out, when Zayn reaches a hand out, eyes wide. Liam gulps and nods, and sighs a little when Zayn’s lithe finger tips land right above his navel. An audible sigh leaves both of their lips. “Liam,” Zayn breaths out, “youre so….” Liam steps back.  
“Sorry, I shouldn't have even,” Liam’s ducking out the room trying to find the door before Zayn can find him.  
“Liam!” And just like Liam had done earlier that night, Zayn’s hand is wrapped around liam’s wrist.  
"Why are you leaving?" His voice is soft and perfect and Liam just wants to cry.  
"You’re just so perfect," Liam fucking whimpers and they've both only go shirts off. Zayn looks mildly alarmed for a second and cautiously wraps his hands back around his hips.  
Numbly Liam follows Zayn back to his bare living room. "Pants off" Zayn says tugging at the his belt loops. Liam pulls them off and Zayn steps back again. Liam bashfully looks away as Zayn's eyes drop lower and lower.  
"God." Zayn murmurs undoing his belt, "you don't understand just how gorgeous you are." Liam swallows heavily.  
Zayn shucks his jeans off and ends up sitting a little too close for comfort as Liam fidgets. Carefully Zayn presses his lips to Liam’s jawbone and flutters farther and farther down till hes sucking a mark into the base of his neck. Liam involuntarily arches up and his hand rest at Zayn’s back. "There we go," Zayn sucks another mark and gently ruts himself against Liam’s leg.  
Faster now Zayn is licking around Liam’s nipples and to their own accord Liam’s hands have found themselves down by his hip bones rubbing hard circles in to the skin, kneading at the black heart. "C'mon babe."  
Liam gulps and hooks his thumbs under the black boxers and zayns cock jumps out. Carefully liam wraps a hand around it squeezing when zayn bucks up. A sweat breaks out on zayn's chest and liam pumps harder. "Liam i-" Liam nods and gives a final squeeze twisting his hand towards the head and flicking his thumb out. Zayn comes arching towards Liam breathing hard.  
Liam leans back biting his lip, Zayn looks right back at him with half lidded eyes. "Was it- was it good?"  
Zayn gives a lazy laugh, leans towards Liam, and pecks his lips before replying, "It was fantastic."  
Liam blushes. "I've never-you know, with someone else. A guy." Zayn blinks.  
"How could you not," he drags his hands down Liams stomach, "you’re beautiful, god," Zayn breathes. "Your turn."  
Liam takes out his member and goes red watching Zayn lock his lips. He thinks Zayn mutters another "beautiful" as he wraps a tan hand around Liam.  
Later as Liam is sliding back into his t-shirt that might actually be Zayn’s, he carefully leaves his number on his coffee table.


End file.
